


Zorra de profesión

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene un hermano que cuidar y muchos problemas economicos, entonces un desconocido, Gabriel Novak, le ofrece una cantidad exagerada de dinero por tener relaciones con su hermano menor, Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Dean seguía a Gabriel de cerca, aún aturdido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aquel tipo, elegante, rico y de mirada burlona se había acercado a él hacía apenas unas horas y le había hecho una proposición totalmente indecente.

-10.000$ por acostarte con mi hermano-le dijo en tono serio.  
-¿Perdona?-Dean le había mirado perplejo, sin creer lo que había escuchado.  
-Te puedo dar 15.000$ si te parece poco-aumentó la oferta.  
-Yo no soy la puta de nadie, amigo-le dijo enfurecido, sin embargo, pareció no escuchar la amenaza que había en su voz.  
-Te ofrezco esa cantidad de dinero por acostarte con mi hermano y pasar la noche con él. Creo que es más que justo.  
-¿Es qué no me has oido?-inquirió iracundo-vete a buscar a otro chapero de mierda por ahí.  
-Piénsatelo estaré tomando una copa justo al otro lado-y señaló una de las mesas que se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia.

Dean tuvo ganas de partirle la cara en ese mismo instante. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Él solo había salido a tomar una copa para olvidarse un poco de sus problemas, para olvidarse de que tenía un hermano pequeño al que cuidar y alimentar, unas facturas que pagar…y el alquiler del pequeño apartamento donde vivían él y Sam.  
Realmente estaba en una situación desesperada, tenía dos trabajos entre semana y uno extra los fines de semana…y aún así ganaba una miseria que no le daba para pagarlo todo.

Se revolvió el cabello, apesumbrado, sombrío y sin saber qué hacer. Ya le debía dinero a Bobby y Ellen les había ofrecido una cama donde quedarse…pero Dean no quería depender de nadie, no quería ser la obra de caridad de nadie, ni que nadie controlara su vida.

Bebió otro trago de su cerveza y miró a Gabriel, se sorprendió así mismo considerando su oferta.  
Era mucho dinero y eso le daría para seguir adelante durante bastantes meses, podría olvidarse un poco de sus preocupaciones e incluso dejar de hacer horas extras durante algún tiempo.

¿Dean Winchester, la puta de alguien? ¿La puta de un tío?

Había caído bajo pero esto…era demasiado. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, cada vez más convencido de que era la solución a sus problemas.  
Al fin y al cabo ¿Era solo sexo no? Y aunque a él siempre le habían ido más las tías, nunca le había hecho ascos a nada…

Se levantó de la barra e interrumpió a Gabriel que le miró de forma inquisitiva.

-Acepto-dijo sin titubear ni un ápice.

Anduvieron cerca de kilómetro y medio hasta llegar a un barrio elegante, Dean se arrebujó en su abrigo desgastado que ya apenas abrigaba, caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos más hasta llegar a una gran casa, con las paredes pintadas de azul celeste y un jardín que rodeaba toda la estructura.  
Dean abrió la boca, él nunca, ni siquiera cuando su madre vivía y su padre no estaba desaparecido…había conocido semejante lujo.

-Adelante-dijo Gabriel Novak abriendo la boca.  
-Un momento-retrocedió Dean-¿Cuántos años tiene tú hermano?

No lo había pensado pero…¿Y si era un viejo al que le gustaban los jovencitos? O peor…¿Y si era menor y él se convertía en pederasta?

-Tranquilo, no vas a hacer nada ilegal. Tiene 18 años y es un niño muy mono, podrás comprobarlo con tus propios ojos.  
-¿Y si es tan mono…por qué…-enrojeció-por qué necesita mis servicios?

Gabriel dejó asomar una carcajada burlona.

-Es un chico tímido, apenas sale y no se ha estrenado nunca ¿Me entiendes? Echar un polvo contigo le abrirá la mente-explicó.  
-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó aún receloso-Yo no me dedico a esto ¿Sabes?  
-Me da igual a lo que te dediques-hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano-Creo que serás su tipo: Rubio, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo…le gustarás.

Dean le miró y se retorció las manos, nervioso.

-¿Pasas o qué?-Gabriel parecía impacientarse  
-Paso-dijo al fin con resignación…

Gabriel le indicó donde estaba el cuarto de su hermano y le dejó para que entrara solo, Dean tuvo que disimular su mueca de horror al pensar que el nunca había estado en una situación parecida. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Entrar y ya está? ¡Maldición aquel imbecil ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre!  
De acuerdo-se dijo a si mismo-eres Dean Winchester, no un cobarde asqueroso, actúa como…pues como Dean Winchester y todo saldrá bien.

El rubio se acercó con pasos cautelosos y abrió sin llamar, de espaldas a la puerta, un chico que parecía estar inmerso en algún tipo de lectura se giró para observar quien había entrado y su cara reflejó desconcierto y Dean al fin pudo ver como era.

Un chico menudo, de piel blanca y de penetrantes ojos azules le observaba sin pestañear.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó tras un incomodo silencio.  
-Esto…mi nombre es…Dean, Dean Winchester.  
-Castiel Novak-replicó-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Tu hermano Gabriel…-intentó explicarle.  
-Ah, eres amigo de Gabe, lo siento pero esta es mi habitación y no está aquí.  
-Lo sé, no es eso, yo no soy amigo de Gabe…esto de Gabriel.  
-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué…?

Dean solo quería acabar con esa estúpida charla, asi que en tres zancadas se planto delante de Castiel y le plantó un beso en los labios, el otro chico se quedó rígido como una estatua y Dean intentó no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, por el amor de Dios se estaba prostituyendo…había caído en lo más bajo que podía caer, se había convertido en calaña pero…

De nuevo se vio sorprendido a si mismo, aquello le estaba gustando y Castiel parecía haberse relajado un poco, por lo que Dean pudo obligarle a abrir los labios e introducir su lengua en la boca del otro.  
Y aquello no…no le desagradaba ¡No le desagradaba! ¡Pero como podía ser posible! Cuando se dio cuenta aferraba a Castiel Novak del cabello con una mano y con la otra le sujetaba la espalda mientras…suspiraba de placer.


	2. Mi primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero creí que merecia la pena seguirlo =)

-¡Basta!-dijo Castiel apartándole de un empujón-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dean estaba excitado y sabía que aquel chico también lo estaba y eso le envalentonaba.

-Como intentaba explicarte, tu hermano me ha pagado para que pase la noche contigo-explicó al fin.  
-¿Cómo? No lo entiendo.

Pues si que era inocente…

-Me ha pagado para que echemos un polvo-dijo con todo el encanto y descaro Winchester que fue capaz de reunir.

Y entonces vio como Castiel empalidecía y reculaba hacía atrás, alejándose de él hasta que chocó contra la pared.

-Yo no quiero esto-dijo titubeante.  
-¿No te gusto?-preguntó Dean arqueando una ceja-Gabriel dijo que sería tu tipo.  
-Gabriel debería meterse en sus propios asuntos-dijo enfadado aunque sonrojándose visiblemente.  
-Al parecer-dijo Dean señalándole-tú eres uno de sus asuntos.  
-Márchate por favor-pidió Castiel

Dean negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo.  
-¿Por qué no?-preguntó con incredulidad.  
-Tú hermano me ha pagado, tengo que hacer mi trabajo.  
-¿Tu…tu…trabajo?-boqueó un par de veces-¿Te dedicas a esto?

Dean guardó silencio durante unos instantes, pensativo.

-La verdad es que no-confesó-es la primera vez que hago algo así.  
-¿Y por qué lo haces?  
-Porque necesito el dinero…mira Cas-pronunció aquella abreviación sin darse cuenta, aunque él otro le miró con gesto extrañado y Dean pareció no verlo-la realidad es que trabajo como mecánico y mozo de almacén de lunes a viernes y de sábados a domingos de camarero.

Castiel le miró perplejo ¿Por qué iba alguien a trabajar tanto? Aquel chico no más de dos años mayor que él no debería tener tiempo ni para respirar.

-Márchate, puedes quedarte con el dinero que mi hermano te dio-le dijo con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Dean pareció ofenderse.

-Nene…Gabriel me ha pagado para que follemos juntos y no me iré de aquí sin haberlo hecho. Aceptar dinero solo porque si, no sería honrado. Quiero, al menos, merecerlo.

Castiel le miró estupefacto, se daba cuenta de que Dean Winchester era muy tozudo.

-¿Es qué pretendes violarme o algo así?-replicó enfadado.  
-¡Santo Cielo! ¡No!-gritó-Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y debo parecerte de lo más bajo que has conocido en tu vida, pero tío ¿Me ves pinta de criminal? Yo no soy como tú ¿Sabes? Yo no vivo en una casa de princesa rodeado de un jardín de ensueño con flores que crecen en verano. Yo vivo en un apartamento mugriento en los suburbios de Lawrence y tengo un hermano pequeño que depende totalmente de mi. Asi que, puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi, tío, pero yo hago todo esto por él-Cuando Dean terminó parecía furioso y ambos volvían a estar muy cerca…

Castiel le miró unos segundos fijamente, contacto que Dean no rompió, finalmente y sin casi darse cuenta Castiel se había escurrido y había vuelto a poner distancia entre ellos.

-Yo no pienso eso de ti-dijo sentándose en la cama  
-¿Ah no?-preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
-No. No me gusta juzgar a las personas.  
-¿Tan malo es acostarse conmigo?-inquirió Dean desesperado-Nunca tuve que suplicar tanto para llevarme a la cama a alguien.  
-Le he dicho mil veces a Gabriel que no se metiera en esto-torció el gesto-dice que tengo que salir más y ser más abierto. Que es una vergüenza que a mi edad siga siendo…bueno, ya sabes. Pero él no entiende nada.  
-Tal vez no sea el chico de tus sueños, Cas, pero nadie se ha quejado de mi después de haber follado conmigo.

Castiel volvió a mirarle y nuevamente frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?-preguntó

A Dean le sorprendió el brusco cambió de tema, seguramente el chico intentaba distraerle, sin embargo, respondió.

-Sam, tiene 16 años y estoy seguro de que llegará muy lejos en la vida

No como yo-se dijo a si mismo-un fracasado que ni siquiera puede mantenerse y ha tenido que recurrir a esto para…sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

-Si llega muy lejos como tú dices, Dean, será sin duda a la gran ayuda de su hermano mayor. No cualquiera haría…esto…ni siquiera por un hermano.  
-Yo haría cualquier cosa por Sammy, hasta vender mi alma al diablo-y lo dijo con tanta convicción que Castiel le creyó.  
-Yo tengo dos hermanos mayores más a parte de Gabe, Anna y Michael. Gabriel es el más tolerante…con…con lo que soy. Michael no termina de comprenderlo, apenas le veo.

Pero tú no tienes que pasar penurias como Dean-se reprendió así mismo-lo tienes todo y no te falta de nada, eres afortunado por no tener que estar prostituyéndote por dinero.

-En serio, no es necesario que hagas nada, mañana le contaré a Gabriel un par de detalles morbosos y no hará más preguntas.

Dean le observó, tenía la oportunidad de coger 15.000$ sin hacer nada, simplemente marcharse de allí y no volverle a ver más…sin embargo…

-No puedo-volvió a decir.  
-En serio ¿Por qué te empeñas en querer acostarte con alguien qué ni siquiera te gusta?  
-¿Quién dice qué no me gustes?-replicó con rapidez.  
-Acabamos de conocernos, ni siquiera sabias mi nombre-respondió con obviedad  
-¿Y qué? Eres joven y guapo, y cuando nos hemos besasdo…me has puesto cachondo, y tu también lo estabas, he follado por menos, créeme. Si accedes…te prometo que no te defraudaré.

Castiel Novak empezó a ponerse colorado, miró a Dean: Alto, rubio, con esos ojos verdes de gato y esas pecas del demonio que daban ganas de besar una por una. Tenía razón, se había excitado cuando se habían besado, había notado una corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo, que le hacía vibrar y sentirse vivo. Él nunca había sentido eso con nadie.

Y en sus ojos brillaba aquella dulce promesa…”no te defraudaré” y parecía decirlo tan en serio…  
Se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensativo, a punto de caer en la tentación que le ofrecía aquel dios rubio y que sin embargo iba en contra de todos sus principios…

Dean miró como el chico se debatía en su interior, no es que hubiera cambiado la expresión de su cara, pero aunque pareciese extraño, lo veía en sus ojos.  
Sintió lástima por él, probablemente siempre había pensado que su primera vez sería con alguien de quien estuviera enamorado, y que ese amor fuera correspondido, no acostarse con un tío al que habían pagado para hacerlo…sin embargo, allí estaba, planteándose si acceder o no.

-¿Sabes cómo fue mi primera vez?-dijo Dean rompiendo el silencio.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

-Tendría unos 16 años…me invitaron a una fiesta y me pasé bebiendo cerveza jugando al be-pong, cuando me di cuenta estaba con una tía a la que había conocido esa noche, en una habitación gigante que ni siquiera recuerdo…estaba entre sus piernas cuando empezó a gritar y a moverse frenéticamente. Ella también era virgen y ninguno de los dos sabíamos muy bien lo que hacíamos. Fue horrible-dijo recordando aquel episodio desagradable en su vida.  
-¿Y así pretendes convencerme?-inquirió horrorizado  
-Lo que quiero decir, Cas, es que eso no te pasará conmigo. Tal vez no estés enamorado de mi pero sé lo que hago, y lo hago muy bien.  
-Pero tu no eres homosexual-dijo  
-Digamos que podría definirme como “bi” aunque no me gustan las etiquetas-dijo dejando asomar una sonrisa encantadora.

Estaba claro que seguía indeciso…quizás necesitara un empujoncito…asi que Dean se sentó a su lado, ignorando el espacio personal, Castiel le miró receloso, pero no se apartó.

-Vamos, deja que te bese…te ha gustado y a mi también.  
-¿Lo harías igualmente si te causara repulsión?´-preguntó

Dean lo pensó unos instantes y no dudó en su respuesta.

-Si-y añadió-pero afortunadamente, no es el caso.

A esas alturas Castiel tenía claro que Dean Winchester tampoco era mentiroso.

-Muy bien-aceptó-de momento puedes besarme…

Dean sonrió antes de unir sus labios a los de Castiel, le besó con suavidad, casi con delicadeza, con un ritmo lento y pausado que fue aumentando al mismo tiempo que empezaba a subirle la temperatura corporal. Volvió a meterle la lengua en la boca y esta vez fue más agradable que la anterior, con manos de experto empujó a Cas hasta que quedó tumbado y él encima, profundizó más el beso y después se separó.

Miró a Cas, en sus ojos había confusión pero también placer, le acarició el pelo mientras le propinaba leves mordisquitos en el labio, Castiel emitió un leve gemido que Dean acalló volviendo a posar su boca sobre la de él, sumergiéndoles a ambos en un beso abrasador, envuelto en llamas y electricidad que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-Esto no es lo que yo había previsto-dijo Castiel con un hilo de voz.  
-A veces la realidad supera a la ficción-replicó Dean  
-No te conozco.  
-Hola, me llamo Dean Winchester-dijo con voz ronca susurrándole al oído-me gusta pasear, ver amaneceres y los coches clásicos. Ah, y también los tíos de ojos azules con nombres extraños-apuntó divertido.

Castiel dejó escapar una carcajada, la primera que Dean le había escuchado en toda la noche.

-Es el ángel de los jueves-dijo con una fina sonrisa en los labios.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Dean sin entender  
-Mi nombre, nací en jueves y Castiel es el ángel de los jueves-explicó.  
-Ah, interesante, Cas-volvió a sonreír-¿Seguimos con lo que estábamos…?-preguntó con voz sugerente.

Dean esperó la respuesta, expectante.

-Seguimos-aceptó Castiel sin restos de duda alguna…


	3. Algo maravilloso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Nadie tiene curiosidad por ver como Dean se las apaña con nuestro inexperto Cas? ¿Será lo que él esperaba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento en tardar colgar los capis...pero espero que este os guste.

Castiel se removió en la cama, aún sumergido en un dulce letargo del que no quería despertar.  
No podía creerlo pero había sido maravilloso. Una primera vez perfecta, algo que nunca podría olvidar.

Recordó como Dean le había quitado la ropa lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle, observando cada movimiento y expresión de su cara, después había hecho lo mismo con su propia ropa y de nuevo se había colocado sobre él.

Si los besos le habían parecido la gloria el roce con la piel de aquel dios rubio había sido el paraíso, Cas podía sentir cada sensación de nuevo, rememorar cada centímetro de piel que Dean había acariciado con dedicación y pasión. Cas también le había tocado, había recorrido su espalda y revuelto sus cabellos, besó cada pequita de su cara, una por una, bajo la sonrisa de Dean y el tacto de su mano acariciando su cuello.

Luego la cosa se había puesto algo más salvaje dentro de ese marco de delicadeza, recordó los chupetones en la cadera, los mordiscos en el cuello y los arañazos en la espalda. Y entonces Dean presionó su erección contra la suya y Castiel había gemido de placer, había repetido aquel movimiento muchas veces hasta volverle loco. Hasta estar completamente fuera de control. Deseó a Dean Winchester más que nada en ese mundo.

-Dean…-susurró-Oh…por favor…Dean

Dean había bajado su mano hasta su miembro y palpado a su gusto.

-Creo que ya estás listo nene…-dijo dándole otro suave beso en los labios.  
-¿Listo?  
-Si, para sentir el verdadero placer-respondió

Si lo que no había experimentado hasta aquel momento no era placer que el cielo le cogiera confesado porque moriría allí mismo.

-¿Cómo lo quieres hacer nene?-preguntó Dean  
-¿Qué?-dijo sin comprender.  
-Ya sabes…activo o pasivo-replicó con una sonrisa divertida 

Castiel lo pensó durante unos segundos, era difícil pensar en aquella situación y más si Dean se empeñaba en distraerle dándole más besos en el cuello e hincándole la cadera de forma insistente…

-Te quiero dentro de mi-dijo sin ningún rastro de titubeo.  
-¿En serio?-preguntó algo sorprendido.  
-Quiero sentirte-explicó  
-Bien, nene…estoy aquí para complacerte…

Le alzó y le dio la vuelta, Castiel notó como Dean introducia un dedo, y después, otro y luego uno más.

-Hay que lubricarte…-dijo con voz ronca  
Castiel estaba a punto de explotar ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer qué se sintiera asi?

-Dean…-lloriqueó-Estoy listo, hazlo ya-le apremió

Dean paró durante unos segundos, le miró con un deje de preocupación y después hizo lo que Cas le pedía.

Castiel notó la primera embestida y le dolió, Dean se quedó quieto para que se acostumbrara a la sensación y después entró en él por completo.

-¡Dean!-exclamó-Oh…-el dolor desapareció y poco a poco fue dejando paso al placer, Dean empezó a moverse, de forma lenta pero segura, hasta que ambos perdieron el control y se vieron envueltos en un ámbiente frenético del que ambos habían perdido el control.

Y entonces con un estallido todo terminó y Cas se sintió agotado, pero también feliz…feliz por primera vez en toda su vida.

Al fin abrió los ojos y miró al otro lado de su cama ¡Se había marchado! La decepción empezó a inundarle, no…¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ambos se habían quedado dormidos después de aquello, incluso el rubio sonreía y parecía sincero al hacerlo. 

Y se iba así ¿Sin despedirse?

Se levantó de la cama y se revolvió el pelo, nervioso, apesumbrado, sin saber que hacer…y dolido.  
Y entonces vio una nota en su escritorio, se apresuró hacía allí y la cogió.

“Cas, espero que fuera como esperabas”  
Dean.

Y debajo…los 15.000$ que Gabriel le había pagado…y que había decidido no aceptar


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se volverán a encontrar Cas y Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mucho tiempo, este es el final de la historia...gracias por leer amigos.

Dean estaba colocando las cajas de botellas que acababan de llegar al RoadHouse, el bar en el que trabajaba los fines de semana, hacía su trabajo de forma mecánica, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo y sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Quedaban muy pocos días para poder conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para pagar el alquiler del apartamento, por no hablar de que estaban a punto de cortarles la luz, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Podían vivir en un sitio a oscuras, pero no en la calle.

Y lo que más le aterraba era que alguien considerara que él no se ocupaba lo suficientemente bien de Sam y decidieran llevárselo, separarlos. Eso es algo que nunca permitiría…

-¡Dean!-gritó Jo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento-Hay un tío ahí fuera que pregunta por ti

Dean frunció el entrecejo, no es que tuviera muchos amigos precisamente…

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, dice que te conoce-se encogió de hombros-es un chico moreno con los ojos más azules que he visto en toda mi vida-terminó Jo con un tono de admiración.

A Dean empezó a entrarle el pánico, esos ojos solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

¿Pero qué hacía él allí?

-Dean ¿Sales o qué?-preguntó Jo impacientándose.  
-Si, si claro…salgo-respondió aturdido.

Y ahí estaba, con su corbata azul marino y esa gabardina que parecía gustarle tanto. Se aproximó hasta él, nervioso, sin la mínima idea de que iba a decirle.

-Hola Dean-dijo él primero  
-Cas…esto…hola-sin duda dejó asomar su tono de sorpresa-¿Cómo me has encontrado?-preguntó  
-Gabriel me dijo donde te conoció, fui por allí y una conocida tuya sabía que trabajabas aquí los fines de semana-explicó.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, Dean se removió, inquieto.

-Bueno…qué…¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
-Te marchaste sin despedirte-respondió Cas.

Estuvo a punto de quedase boquiabierto, ¿en serio había venido hasta aquí solo por ese motivo?

-No creí que fuera necesario-respondió con indiferencia.  
-Es de buena educación, fue muy grosero por tu parte-le reprendió

¿Le estaba echando la bronca?

-Lo siento, no se me dan bien las palabras-se disculpó Dean.  
-También te olvidaste esto-dijo sacando un sobre y enseñándole su contenido.  
-No lo quiero Cas-se apresuró a decir.  
-Pero es tuyo, tú lo ganaste, te lo mereces como tú querías.  
-Pues ahora no lo quiero ¿De acuerdo?  
-¿Por qué no? Dean te pagaron para que follaras conmigo y eso hiciste.  
-No, Cas…yo…yo no follé contigo-había sido todo demasiado bonito como para llamarlo así.  
-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué hicimos?  
-Nos acostamos juntos. Ya está.  
-Porque Gabe te pagó.  
-Eso solo fue al principio…luego las cosas cambiaron y no quiero ese dinero, no lo voy a coger.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco, terco como una mula…eso si que lo había aprendido bien.

-Pero ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

Dean bufó y le miró con intensidad…¿Había que decírselo todo?

-Porque no fue trabajo, fue algo más…y sentí algo más ¿De acuerdo? Pasé una noche fantástica y no necesito más pago que ese.

Cas guardó silencio,en su interior estaba contento, pero él también podía ser insistente.

-Dean, yo accedí a tu petición, así que accede tú ahora a la mía, por favor-le pidió.  
-No puedo-se negó  
-Te lo regalo, no lo quiero, no es un pago…solo un regalo.  
-No es mi cumpleaños-replicó mordaz  
-¡Por el amor de Dios,Dean! ¡Lo necesitas! Y yo quiero ayudarte.  
-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-inquirió suspicaz.  
-Porque el otro día…fue aún mucho mejor de lo que había soñado, y no solo eso…puede parecer extraño y seguramente lo será, pero…creo que hay algo especial entre nosotros. Yo lo noto y tu también.

Dean tenía ganas de salir huyendo, pero Castiel tenía razón, por algún motivo se había establecido una especie de conexión entre ellos y no era algo que pudiera sacudirse fácilmente. Había estado pensando en él durante todos aquellos días…

-Muy bien-dijo al fin-lo acepto…

Cas empezó a dejar asomar una sonrisa…que se volvió una expresión cautelosa cuando vio que su dios rubio no había terminado la frase.

-…pero con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?-preguntó receloso  
-Que salgas conmigo, ahora que tengo un poco más de dinero, puedo permitirme un par de horas libres-dijo con la sonrisa más encantadora que Castiel le había visto.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Muy en serio.  
-De acuerdo-asintió sonriéndole de vuelta-Tenemos un trato.  
-Yo diría una cita, Cas

Ambos rieron a la vez.

-¡Hey Dean! ¿No crees qué ya has hablado suficiente?-gritó Ellen detrás de la barra.  
-Tengo que volver al trabajo, te veré…¿Mañana?  
-Mañana es perfecto-respondió

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Dean le detuvo.

-¿No se te olvida algo?-preguntó  
-Eh…no-contestó confuso.  
-Claro que si nene…-y Dean posó los labios sobre los suyos antes de dejarle marchar apenas sin poder respirar…

EPILOGO

6 meses después

Castiel esperaba la inminente llegada de Dean, después de mucho insistir y después de haber estado saliendo durante todos esos meses, Castiel había aceptado presentárselo a sus hermanos y a un amigo de la familia, Balthazar.

-Estoy por impaciente por conocer a ese novio tuyo tan misterioso-dijo Gabriel.

Castiel ocultó una sonrisa, vaya sorpresa se iba a llevar Gabe…

El timbre sonó y Castiel se apresuró a abrir la puerta, dio gracias porque había llegado puntual, a Michael no le gustaban nada los retrasos.

Cuando abrió se encontró con su dios rubio vestido elegantemente para la ocasión.

-Estás muy guapo, Dean-le elogió  
-Sammy me ayudó-confesó

Cas sonrió, él ya conocía a Sam y habían hecho buenas migas, era un chico perspicaz e inteligente que quería con locura a su hermano mayor. Cas le había enseñado un poco de biología avanzada, ayudado con el español y prestado montañas de libros que él siempre leía con avidez.

-Vamos, pasa-dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios.

Condujo a Dean a través del recibidor hasta llegar al salón principal donde todos le esperaban.

-Este es Dean-dijo-mi novio

Miró a Dean y vio un rastro de nerviosismo antes de que toda su familia se abalanzara sobre él para conocerle.  
Él último en llegar hasta él fue Gabe…que abrió mucho los ojos y casi se le descuelga la mandíbula.

-¿Castiel?-inquirió sorprendido-Él es…no puede ser.  
-Dean Winchester-se presentó como si no le conociera de nada conteniendo las ganas de reír.  
-¿Mi hermano lleva todo este tiempo saliendo contigo?-Gabriel parecía en shock  
-Si, Gabe…querías que abriera la mente ¿no ? Pues ahora abre la tuya y aceptalo-le soltó Cas sin titubear.  
-Gabriel-gritó Anna desde la mesa-¿Quieres dejar de acaparar a Dean? Todos queremos conocerle

Fue una cena bastante agradable, Anna no paró de hablar en ningún momento, incluso Michael se mostró atento, incluso cercano, por su parte, Gabriel y Balthazar rivalizaban por ver quien mejores bromas gastaba.

-Se hace tarde-dijo al fin Cas-Dean tiene que volver, no puede dejar a Sammy toda la noche solo.  
-¡Oh cierto!-exclamó Anna-es admirable que estés sacando adelante tu solo tu hermano pequeño.  
-Sammy es la única familia que tengo, que me queda…Toda la vida he cuidado de él y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar nunca-concluyó con una sonrisa.  
-De ahora en adelante…-dijo Michael-serás más que bienvenido en esta familia.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral… todos sabían lo que significaba eso, Michael aceptaba a Dean y no ponía ningún tipo de pegas a su relación.

-Gracias, aprecio tu gesto-respondió Dean con una sonrisa sincera.

Ya fuera, y apoyados un momento en el Impala ambos se dieron todos los besos que no habían podido darse durante la noche.

-¿Ha sido tan malo?-preguntó Cas con una sonrisilla.  
-No, me alegro de que al fin me conozcan-replicó Dean.  
-Yo también…

Dean abrazó a Cas y pensó en todo lo que le había cambiado la vida en tan solo unos meses…ahora era el encargado del taller donde trabajaba, lo que le había permitido dejar el otro trabajo como mozo de almacén y mudarse a un pequeño apartamento en un barrio mejor. Sam había empezado a colaborar con los gastos de la casa haciendo pequeños trabajos y Dean estaba seguro de que conseguiría esa beca que tanto deseaba para ir a Stanford en un año y medio.

Y luego estaba Cas…desde que él apareció en su vida todo había mejorado. Y tenían planes de futuro juntos. Dean no podía creerlo ¡planes de futuro! Irse a vivir con él, viajar, disfrutar…¿casarse? Si,quizás eso también, pero más adelante-pensó con satisfacción.

-Eres la estrella que ha iluminado mi vida nene-le dijo al oído muy bajito.  
-Oh Dean-murmuró Castiel a sabiendas que Dean no era dado a ese tipo de cosas-Eres tú él que me enseñó que estar vivo significaba otra cosa.  
-Te quiero Cas.  
-Y yo a ti, Dean…

Y volvieron a fundirse en un beso que ninguno de los dos quería que acabase nunca.


End file.
